When the Pain Overtakes and the Nerd Knows Nothing
by Pineapple-Mango-Cat
Summary: Simon knows nothing. Izzy wants to punch a wall- Simon has to try his best to help her out.
Simon could hear Isabelle's moans of pain clearly through the doorway while passing through the institute. Alec was walking beside him back to his room, and upon hearing Isabelle's groans through the doorway to her room, he suddenly set into a brisk walk away from Simon who had stopped.

Simon knocked on the door in worry, earning a sigh of disapproval from Isabelle. "Come in."

Simon slipped through the door to see Isabelle tucked into a ball on her bed, wrapped in blankets and pressing her palm against her stomach.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" He asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Go.. Away.." She breathed before giving another gasp of pain.

"Can't you like Iratze that?" Simon asked, brows furrowed. He was confused seeing her squirm underneath the blankets. He had never seen her in as much pain as this.

"Iratze is to heal, Simon. You can't heal something that happens natural to your body." She hissed, rolling over to face him. A curtain of dark hair fell over her sweaty face, but he could still see her pained expression.

"I don't understand.." Simon started again with a shrug.

"Goodness Simon, didn't you have classes for this in school?!" She replied with another exhausted groan.

"Oh." He realized. "I'm sorry. I thought it wasn't that painful-"

"Well I'm sorry bleeding isn't as comfortable as you think, vampire." She spat again, pulling the pillow over her face.

"Huh. I've never really thought about it too much. I guess that's why Clary just refused to hang out with me sometimes. You actually bleed? That is weird-" he said.

"Simon, if you wanted to taste blood somewhere else from my neck, you could have simply asked-"

He cut her off with a disgusted look. "No, I didn't mean that Izzy. Definitely not. Gross, um- Actually that might not be so bad-"

She cut him off this time. "Maybe tomorrow, alright? Simon, I don't feel so good. You might wanna go unless you enjoy the sounds of my screams."

"Oh," he sat up. "Okay sorry, I don't want to bother you or anything, but do you need anything-?"

She peeked up from the blankets. "Yeah. Please."

And he had slipped out the door before he realized he didn't actually know what she wanted.

Food? Maybe something to distract her? Ice helps with cramps, right?

He headed to the kitchen of the institute and opened the freezer, finding a tub of icecream. Maybe that would help.

Clary stepped into the kitchen right then and stepped into the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "Simon-" she started. "Why do you-" her gaze was confused in many different forms.

"Um, so Clary. What exactly helps with uh"

"I Mean, Isabelle is in pain." He stuttered on his words but Clary burst out laughing in understanding.

"There's ice in the freezer, wrap it in a towel. Have fun, Simon."

With that she left, and Simon ended up gathering ice in a towel before looking around in his bag for something. The only thing she might be interested in was his phone, so he ended up bringing that back to Izzy's room.

When he opened the door Izzy was on the opposite side of the bed and the blanket was sliding half off her body.

"I didn't know what you wanted but I just kinda-"

She cut him off. "It's fine, thank you Simon." A smile peaked at her lips.

He sat down on the bed next to her and handed her the ice, which she gratefully pressed on her abdomen.

"Simon, you're seriously the best-"

When she saw the ice cream her eyes widened even more.

"You are seriously the best."

He popped the top open and she sat up, grabbing a spoon from her bedside table and handing it to Simon.

"You just have spoons laying around?" Simon asked.

She pointed to the one Simon was holding.

"That one is only like- two days old, it should be fine."

He looked at her for a moment.

She took the spoon and licked the rest of it off before scooping it in the icecream and giving it to Simon.

He took it with a laugh. "You realize-"

"Sorry, I forgot. Go ahead." She said, automatically bringing her neck up to Simon's lips and putting the spoon to her own lips.

"No Isabelle, it's fine." He insisted.

"Come on Simon, I know you're hungry. Just have a little bit." She protested with a mouth full of sugar and cream.

She laid the icecream on the bedside table and relaxed into his arms.

He tried to suppress it, but his fangs popped in seeing her look at him.

"Okay, fine."

She smirked and brought her lips up to his, kissing him softly on his cheek.

His fangs popped into the thin layer of her skin and lapped up the trickle of blood down her neck for a few minutes while Isabelle laid relaxed as she could be when he was drinking blood from her neck.

When he was done, he licked his lips and relaxed down on the bed. Izzy gave another whimper but nestled against Simons cool body.

"I feel a little better. Thanks Simon."

"Want to watch something?" He asked.

He reached down for his phone, and laid back down.

"So, what mundie thing is it this time?" She asked, pressing the ice down on her stomach even more.

"It's this great show called Doctor Who- it's about this guy called the Doctor who can time travel-"

"Is he a warlock?"

"No, but it's great. I promise. I have the first three episodes on my phone."

He turned on his phone and Isabelle snuggled into the crook of his neck as they began watching the show, Isabelle falling asleep slowly into Simon's arms.


End file.
